Blue Blood
by Alesandra54
Summary: "She seems so cool, so focused, so quiet, yet her eyes remain fixed upon the horizon. You think you know all there is to know about her immediately upon meeting her, but everything you think you know is wrong. Passion flows through her like a river of blood. She only looked away for a moment, and the mask slipped, and you fell. All your tomorrows start here." Vindicated rewrite!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing. Not even the original idea for this story! The original story was written by urworstnightmare00. I only wish to finish it and maybe put my own twist on things! Oh and in case anyone was wondering the quote in the description is by Neil Gaiman. I highly recommend that you check him out!_**

**_AN: Hey! So as some of you may know this story is a rewrite of a very old story (Vindictaed) I had read a while ago. For some reason I could not let it go and I reached out to the author in hopes rebooting it. She was very supportive of the idea and here I am! Just a few things to note of anyone remembers the original, the first few chapters will remain generically the same. It's the later chapters that you'll see a larger shift in the content of the story! _**

**_Anywho, I'm rambling (sorry!). Do let me know what you think! Not beta'd but if anyone would like to help do let me know! OK I'll stop now. I promise!_**

**_Happy reading!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Blue Blood<em>**

_Heidi Blake Adams was living the life. She had a fabulous apartment In Manhattan's Upper East Side with all the privacy she wanted. Her days were filled with exclusive parties & shopping sprees. Everything in life however, comes at a price - a price she was more than willing to pay. That was until her uncle decided it was time for her to get a taste of reality. Now she's stranded in Ipswich and being forced attend Spenser Academy. Can she let go of her past or will it catch up to her and jeopardize her hopes for the future?_

**Prologue**

His eyes were that of the endless night sky, full of depth and secrets she had yet to unveil. From across the field he looked up and as their eyes met for the first time, he had noticed something he hadn't before – her eyes_._ They were an ice cold blue and within those eyes brew a storm, a storm of nothing but deception, lies and betrayal. She wore a mask and it was as if he was the only one that could see right through it. No, he thought she wasn't at all who she was thought to be.

She could feel his eyes on her. They were like needles piercing through her skin. She wanted to look away but it was too late. Their eyes were engaged in a fierce battle and she wasn't about to back down so easily. But it made her itch; _he_ made her itch. It was as if he saw right through her but then again, she wasn't the only one with secrets. The thought made her smile. No, she thought he wasn't who he was thought to be.

She may not know everything but she knew something and _that_ was more than enough. Breaking all eye contact, she looked down at her drink for a second too long before meeting his gaze once more. This time however, a small smirk had settled on her face as she raised her drink in his direction before turning around and leaving.

He saw her lift her drink in his direction, the perfect little grin on her face didn't hide the now raging storm in her eyes. It was then, at that moment, that his suspicions were confirmed– _she knew everything_. Panic arose in his mind as he hurried out the stadium after her. He may not be the only one with secrets in this world but he sure as hell was not about to let someone, let alone her, walk away with them.

She opened the door of the Mustang in front of her when she saw "Golden boy" headed in her direction. She couldn't help but to admire his physique as she shut the door she had just opened. There weren't many men that could maintain a 4.0 GPA, be a star athlete and look as if they had been handcrafted by Zeus himself. His curly black hair contrasted well with his olive complexion, and the smile on his face had every girl within a five-mile radius practically throwing themselves at his feet. So, it came as no surprise to her when she discovered his dirty little secrets. He may have had the rest of the people in town fooled but he sure as hell couldn't fool her.

He saw her come around to the passenger side of her car and lean against it with her arms crossed against her chest, her lips pursed. He approached her slowly but before he could say a word she interrupted.

"May I help you?"

He sighed inwardly to himself as a teasing smile crept up on her face. Her voice was tantalizing and he suddenly found it hard to focus. She knew exactly the effect she would have on him. So, he replaced the serious look on his face with a wicked grin before responding in an equally enticing tone.

"As a matter of fact, you can."

She held her breath and her ground as he moved closer in her direction. His hands rested on the hood of car behind her, his arms on either side of her, and his face was but a few inches away from hers. The wicked look on his face had disappeared and was replaced with one that screamed "Danger!" She kept her composure as calm and alluring as possible as his eyes fixated on her.

"What do you know?"

It didn't sound like a question. It was more of a statement, proving to her that he had figured her out, than a question. She didn't falter under his intense stare; in fact she hadn't taken her eyes off of his at all. She laid one her hand softly above his hip and traced the other up his chest, outlining every muscle until her hand wrapped around his neck and pulled herself close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Everything."

Alarms went off in his head. He couldn't tell if it was because of what she knew or because of the close proximity she was in. He knew what she was doing but before he could stop himself, she closed the gap between their bodies and her lips were on his. His hands were no longer on the car but on her; he was completely lost in her and that was exactly what she needed. As their lips finally tore apart, he smiled at her and softly caressed her cheek with one hand as he reached for the knife in his back pocket with the other.

"Too bad it's got to end like this."

She returned his smile with one of her own. Their little exchange was a good opportunity for a quick pat down. He was deadly and she wasn't going to give him the chance to prove it.

"Mhmm your right. It is a bit of a misfortune."

He didn't see it coming, he didn't see her coming or rather he didn't see the bullet that hit him coming. But as his body fell to the ground and he lost all consciousness, her sweet voice was all he heard.

"I was just beginning to have some fun."

She looked down at the blood splattered by her feet and couldn't help but feel a bit of buyer's remorse looking at her new shoes. She bent down over his body and checked his pulse – still breathing. The position of the wound wouldn't kill him but it was enough to leave him immobilized for a while . . . a long while. So it was then that she took at her phone and hit the speed dial.

"I'm going to need a cleanup at the Redwood High School stadium parking lot. Things got a little messy."

. . .

"Don't worry, he's alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry there's will be more shortly! Don't forget to drop a line!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"_The world is a stage. Play your audience and get them to love you. Life is an investment. It's like buying a satin suit and fabulous shoes. You get what you pay for. Head up, shoulders straight, and remember never buy cheap."_

She'd always been a trendsetter, a runway model by age 17 and for the past few years she had become one of the most valued operatives at THORN. Her model figure and fashion sense, along with her catlike ability to land on her feet, had allowed her to infiltrate some of the most dangerous criminal circles in the world. She had exposed the most cunning criminals, foiled terrorists and carried top-secret documents across enemy lines; while entertaining evil in the process. And each time she had managed to keep her identity a secret to play the game another day. She'd always been elusive and her top-notch skills allowed her to haul her butt out of tighter spots than a Gucci leather skirt. She was the best they had and she knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

She had made it back to headquarters just in time to slip into a metallic Soronen that some would consider a bit too risqué to wear to a fundraiser and a pair heels that made her legs look as if they went on for miles. She stepped out of her office and was almost out the door when she heard an all too familiar voice that made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Heidi!"

The voice was loud, high-pitched and could only belong to one person – the boss's secretary. Rebecca was her name and though the girl was ambitious, she was also very annoying and had a habit of sticking her nose in places where it didn't belong. Being that it had been such a long day and the last thing she needed was to cause a scene. Heidi decided to tolerate the girl for a few seconds more – hoping the girl was just stopping her to discuss casual workplace gossip. So she slapped a smile on her face and turned around to greet the out of breathe redhead but was interrupted before she could do so.

"The boss wants to see you . . . _Now_" she panted. "And he is _not_ happy"

The smile on her face disappeared and was replaced by a cold, hard, mocking stare.

"Why? Hello to you too, Rebecca. Nice to know you're not spending your time sticking your business where it doesn't belong but instead wasting mine. Thanks for the heads up though, sweetheart."

Her response was bitchy and maybe a little uncalled for but that was who she was – bitchy _and_ uncalled for. So when she reached the 76th floor and strolled into her boss's office there was only so much she could help herself from saying.

"This better be good'Lijah. I have places to be and people to see and well, you know the rest but I really don't think we should was waste our time with unnecessary formalities. I'm sure you'd agree, how bout we make this quick?"

His back was turned to her. He stood looking at the marvelous view of New York City that the ridiculously large window behind his desk provided for. When he turned around to face her and his eyes hardened, she couldn't help the curious smile that appeared on her face.

"Shut up and sit down."

His tone was harsh and she sat down and made herself comfortable almost immediately. She couldn't help but to be intrigued at his demeanor.

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

He looked at her, sitting comfortably in the large armchair and though he was shouting in her direction, it seemed to have no effect on her posture. She remained as she always did - calm in the face of conflict and smug in the midst of chaos. She was enjoying this.

"You had specific orders. There was to be no blood! First I get a call saying you shot the poor kid and then I get _another _call saying you didn't even get debriefed! The CIA is going to be all over this! You sure as hell better have a good reason for this one!"

He stared at her as if he was awaiting an answer. She just stared at him with a mixture of awe and amusement. The room was quiet and his words still hung the air – he broke the silence.

"It wasn't a rhetorical question. I'm expecting an answer."

She sat in silence a few seconds longer, contemplating her response. This was certainly new, clearly unaccustomed to being disciplined for her actions, she responded aloof and unfazed.

"I didn't think it was. But now that you have wasted enough of my time already, I might as well justify this ridiculous conversation with an answer. First of all orders were to have him _alive_ and as far as I'm concerned his ass is still living. Second, since when the hell do _I_ need to get debriefed and by the CIA of all people? And lastly, you'll have my full report on the incident tomorrow morning because right now I have a party to get to."

She had intended on strolling out of the room when he handed her a pamphlet. She stared down at the pamphlet in her hand that read "Spenser Academy" and let it fall back on to his desk before heading for the door. She was not in the mood to be briefed on another mission, she was in the mood for a drink or ten.

"Don't you want to know what your cover will be?"

She stopped right at the door, just like he predicted she would. She had a habit of letting her curiosity get the best of her.

"Something tells me your going to tell anyway."

He smiled now, as her face was still facing the door. She was the most arrogant person on the face of this planet and she was fully aware of it too.

"There is no cover."

A million thoughts went through her mind before she decided he was just playing games with her head. Still she had taken the bait and there was no going back, she would have to play now. It was a good thing she enjoyed games.

"Sounds like a terrible idea," she deadpanned, "Tell me more."

He sat down once more and ushered her to do so as well. It wasn't until she was seated that he began talking.

"I'm sending you to Ipswich, where you will be attending Spenser Academy as yourself."

"You're repeating yourself. I asked you to explain not reiterate. "

He paused for second and sighed before responding to her question.

"Heidi, I'm not sending you to Ipswich on a mission. I'm sending you to attend High School. As of today you will no longer be deployed on any missions and your current position will be terminated. You will attend Spenser Academy as a regular student."

The sudden shock of his words wore off as she came to a realizing sense of what he had just announced. Her response was that of laughter.

"High School, you're sending me to some random High school? She laughed. "Have you lost your mind?"

Her giggles died down as she spoke once more. Though tone of her voice was light the weight behind her words were not forgone.

"And just because I shot a guy?" She rolled eyes dramatically. "Oh, come on now, he is alive isn't he? If I wanted to kill him I would have. I'm privately tutored by the best in the world. Why the hell would you want to send me there? I'm beginning to think that the stress of the job is finally getting to you. "

Leave it to Heidi to shrug off his instruction whilst simultaneously questioning his ability to do his job.

"I'm not asking you _Blake_. I'm telling you. The decision has already been made. All of your stuff has been packed and moved out of your apartment .You leave for Ipswich in the morning."

She flinched at the use of her middle name, which was once a term of endearment. The entire conversation seemed to be a nightmare – a really bad nightmare. It wasn't a game and it wasn't a joke. The look on his face was serious and as she re-collected her thoughts. She would play one last hand in an act of desperation. Her face hardened and her voice dropped to a dangerously low tone.

"Are you sending me as an operative who failed to comply with the demands of one lousy mission or are you sending me as your niece?"

He was silent; he had seen this coming. He was indeed interested in seeing how she would utilize their relationship in a final plea to change his already made-up mind.

"As far as I'm concerned you shouldn't be mixing business with personal matters. Both you _and _I know that I'm the best you have and dismissing me on such misdemeanor charges would be an idiotic as well as a stupid move."

His eyes didn't budge nor did his cool expression. He stared at her with the same indifference as he had been before.

"I'm not dismissing you on any charges. As your legal guardian I find it in your best interest to be attending Spenser Academy. Consider this a favor. Your mother did not want this for you. She wanted you to live a normal life as a normal teenager. The last thing she wanted was you to follow in her footsteps. Yeah, you're the best – you've made that very clear over the years but what has that given you?

She cringed inside at the mentioning of her mother. She should have known that he would bring her into the conversation. But before she could respond to his question with a firm "everything", he interrupted once more.

"You're a monster and I am the one who made you. You spend your weekends on cases, at shooting ranges and you don't feel the slightest bit of remorse ripping a bullet through person – _a human_. We all kill but none of us should ever be content with it. That's not normal and it's definitely not what your mother would have wanted.

She closed her eyes and exhaled. When she opened her eyes, she made sure to look directly into his.

"That's my Job. Do tell _Uncle, _when was it that you developed a conscious? Or rather an affinity for good parenting?"

His eyes didn't remove themselves from her stare but rather they remained; they saw right through her nasty tone.

"Not anymore it isn't. This discussion is over. Enjoy your party."

She stood up abruptly and before she left the room she made sure to have the last word.

"Oh and by the way, my mother's_ dead_. Next time leave her out of this."

* * *

><p>"Madam Adams! It's time for you to wake up!"<p>

She awoke in a sudden jolt as she felt the maid shake her lightly.

"Ugh, where am I and what time is it?"

She squirmed around in the soft silk sheets. Her head was pounding and her vision was still a little blurry. She felt nauseous for a moment.

"Madam Adams, you are currently in your room at Mr. Swade's apartment. I'm sorry to wake you this early but he told me you had a flight to catch at six and I should wake you an hour before. Don't worry, your bath is ready and breakfast will be ready by the time you get out."

She lay in bed, staring at the ceiling as the maid left the room. She didn't really need to try hard to remember what had happened the night before. Adams had pretty much fired her and decided that it was time she lived a normal life. She laughed aloud at the thought. Mike had offered to spend the night watching movies and eating ice cream but they settled for their usual instead - bar hopping until she was wasted and catching a limo home. Judging by her current physical state and the nausea she felt, that was exactly what had happened. She stopped concerning herself with the issues of yesterday and focused on next mission –making it safely to the bathroom.

She rolled out of bed, stumbled her way to the bathroom, stripped off her clothes and sunk into the cold bath. She was always one to prefer cold water, it gave her a desirably numbing sensation. As she lay in the water, she couldn't help but to think of Adams decision and realized that she had no choice but comply. An uncommon feeling of helplessness overcame her. She came to the conclusion that though she was going to have to attend Spenser, she didn't need to be happy about it.

Her thought than shifted over to Mike. Michael Swade was her best friend or rather her only friend. Now she was being forced to leave him and her entire life behind. Granted she had a handful of "friends" but he was the only person outside of the agency that knew of her true identity and he was seemingly the only person that could tolerate her personality. Everyone else associated with her because of her name and social status. Mike was the privileged son of a prestigious New York lawyer with a heart of gold who she had known since she was in diapers. He maintained her sanity and kept him grounded. How she was going to be able to survive without him?

She had no clue.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at Ipswich she was not only exhausted but had determined that as far as hangovers were concerned – this was definitely the worst. She had thrown on whatever she could find in her closet at Mikes, which was an oversized black sweater dress, black flats and a pair of shades that covered almost all of her face. She couldn't help but feel that something was missing as she exited the private jet.<p>

"Anyone wanna tell me where my car is?"

It was then when one of her guards Tommy that answered her.

"Your car is still being transported up here, it is expected to arrive tomorrow morning."

Tommy wasn't a nice guy. He was tall, muscular and had Ranger tattoos up his arms. She refrained from commenting.

It wasn't till 30 minutes later that she arrived in front of a huge gothic style building. She stepped out of the continental and felt the chill in the air as the temperature dropped. She dismissed her entourage and entered the building. When she entered the main office, she looked down at one of the secretaries and introduced herself as rudely as possible.

"Heidi Adams."

. . .

They lady stared at her.

. . .

"Your new student"

The lady just stared at her for another moment then smiled.

"Oh! Heidi, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to Spenser! The provost will see you now."

She walked past the lady and couldn't help but wonder why people were so damn nice. When she entered the office, she saw an old man sitting behind a cluttered desk. He looked up at her and smiled. She didn't return the favor; instead she walked over to the empty chair across from him and made herself comfortable.

"Miss. Adams! It's nice to see you have made it here safely. I trust that you will find your experience here very delightful. The students here are some of the finest in the nation. We are home to some of the finest athletes as well. I've spoken to your uncle and he informed me that you are an excellent student _and_ athlete. I'm sure you won't have any trouble fitting in at all."

Her life was joke. The world could not be this cruel and the old man sitting in front of her could not be serious. However, considering the fact that he ran the place, she decided he was the person, if any, she would have to play nice with. So, she slapped her "one-of-a-kind" smile on her face and nodded in agreement.

"You are absolutely right sir. I'm looking forward to attending classes and I'm even considering trying out for a sport or two!"

Lying, for her, had become a second hand nature. It was no surprise when he stood up enthused.

"Then it looks like we're set. Welcome to Spenser Miss Adams."

She shook his hand when he offered it and responded to his welcome with an equally as enthused attitude before heading for the exit.

"It was nice meeting you sir. I'm looking forward to my experience here."

Just as she was about to leave the provost spoke once more.

"Oh and one more thing miss Adams."

She turned around and wondered why it felt as if the past two days no one was letting her leave without interruption.

"Yes sir?"

"I have organized for you to meet with a fellow student here. She will help you get settled and show you around campus. I trust you two will become friends very fast. She will be waiting for you outside the main building. That will be all, you are dismissed now."

Dismissal? Today was just not her day she thought as she held her tongue. She had already committed herself to be nice the man, even if she wasn't being sincere.

"Yes Sir."

She stepped out the building to see a girl who seemed to be waiting for someone in particular, in this case it was her. As she moved in her direction, she couldn't help but notice how hideous the uniform worn by the girl was or rather how unflattering it would look on someone like herself. Upon further examination she noted that the girl herself was indeed pretty. Her skin was a smooth mocha color and the contrast between her light and dark features gave her a distinct allure. However, the look on her face, the one that seemed a bit to keen to meet her, was instantly a turnoff.

"Hi! I'm Kate Tunney and you must be Heidi! Oh my god it's so nice to meet you!"

Heidi shook the hand that was offered to her by Kate. She didn't like meeting new people but she didn't want to start a problem with someone on her first day, on the second thought – she did. As her grip tightened around Kate's hand, she decided it was time to play a new role.

"Hi. I'm Heidi and Oh .My. God. Guess what? I don't give a shit."

She released her hand, her face no longer smiling and was _c_lose to walking away when Kate opened her mouth.

"Excuse you? Listen, your new here and all so I'm just trying to help _you_ out! There's no need to be_ a bitch_ about it!"

There are times in life when one needs to decide how to approach an aggressive situation, particularly ones they have created themselves. This was one of those times where she would need to keep a calm demeanor because if there was one thing she had learned over the years, it was that it was far more intimidating to be patient and calm than it was to be a raging lunatic with anger management issues. She kept her facial expression rather relaxed, squared her shoulders, held her held up high and for extra measure she let a small smirk fall on her lips before responding.

"Trust me sweetheart, there is every need to be a bitch about it. Both you and I know you don't want to help me. You're here because the little old man that runs this place wants you to and you're probably gunning for student president. I'm here because I have an uncle who happens to be very generous to this hellhole. How bout we both do each other a favor and drop the act darling? No need to pretend out here. Lets keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut as I walk away and I promise you'll have my vote. Kay?"

Kate stared at the girl before her in awe. She was unable to mouth a response as the girl in question gave her a taunting wave before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to ramble a bit in the end this time! Moving forward, I won't be updating daily. However, because this is a rewrite and I am trying to move the story along I thought I'd post this up.<strong>

**Don't forget to review! **

**Happy Friday!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Her room was a decent size, as decent as a dorm room could be. The only problem was that instead of one bed, there were two and the room looked as if thought there was someone already living in it. She decided to give Elijah the benefit of the doubt for the time being. He would know better than to stick her with a roommate. Maybe they had just given her the wrong room assignment. She threw her bag on the other bed before falling face first into the bed, rolling over and hitting the first speed dial on her phone.

"S_peak"_

"Ugh. . .I have nothing to say"

_"You obviously called for a reason Heidi."_

"What? I can't call you anymore?"

_"No."_

"Save me_?_"

_"Heidi."_

"Miiike."

_"It's High school seriously how bad could it possibly be? I go to high school every day and I turned out perfectly fine"_

"That's what you think. Besides you're not in the middle of nowhere, with no one you know, without your car in a creepy, haunted looking school, where you have to wear the ugliest uniform ever!"

"_Stop complaining, it doesn't suit you. I go to Saint Jude's. An all boys private catholic school and trust me when I tell you it isn't all that better."_

"Again, I'm in the middle of nowhere. I win."

_" Seriously?"_

"Seriously."

_"Wow."_

_. . . _

_"So what's the plan?"_

"Who said I had a plan?"

"_You have a plan."_

"No I do not. What in the world makes you think I have a plan?"

"_Heidi, you always have a plan and if I'm not correct you have already given your plan an obvious name like oh. . . "Plan get myself kicked out of boarding school" which you think is so obvious that no one would think of it but in actuality it's the first name everyone thinks of. So, you can either tell me or let my insane imagination run."_

"You're an ass."

_"So I've been told."_

"For your kind information I did name it 'Plan get myself kicked out of boarding school' and it's already in effect. I plan on being a complete bitch to every person I meet and I've already started problems with some girl Kate! "

_"So your just gonna be yourself? Yeah, that's a great idea love."_

"The sarcasm isn't appreciated. Now shut it and let me finish. I figure if I get enough complaints from all the other students and faculty, the school won't be able to handle me any longer. If not I already started a little bitch fest with Kate so I'm pretty sure she'll want to be beat my face in sooner or later."

_"It's High School darling, not the Russian Mob. They're not gonna kick you out or have you 'off'd' for just being an incredibly annoying bitch. Well at least not with the money your uncle's given the school."_

"Well I _could_ always shoot someone?"

_"Ha ha, that's my girl."_

_"_You're no help at all." She said with a pout, " You're not even paying attention to me are you? What the hell are you doing right now anyway?

_"I'm getting ready for the __Kiss on the lips charity fundraiser __tonight. Hey, should I go for a black on black on black look or what?"_

" You're unbelievable. Wear the green tie I got you, it'll bring our your eyes. "

_"Oh man, you're a genius! I would have never thought of that! Hey listen I have to go now but you have fun OK. It's like a fresh start so don't worry, you'll get used to eventually."_

"I will not!"

"_A grand says in three weeks you won't want to leave"_

_"_Two says I'll be gone by then"

_"Deal"_

"Deal."

She put the phone down and stared at the ceiling. She needed to breathe, to focus, and to get her mind to concentrate on not shooting everyone or rather herself. So as she shut her eyes and exhaled loudly, she did what she always did to relax her mind.

_One, two, three, four, five, six-_

She shot up from the bed the instant she heard someone struggling to get the lock to open. Upon opening the door she was greeted by a girl with large grey eyes and brown hair that went past her shoulders. The girl had a dancers build and from the looks of it, she was struggling with numerous bags of grocery.

"Hi, I'm Amanda! Thanks fo-

The door slammed in the girls face before she could finish her sentence. Heidi exhaled loudly and shook off her annoyance before opening the door once more. The girl was baffled and clearly upset.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"You."

The grey-eyed girl was thrown off by her blunt response. She opened her mouth to speak once more but stopped. The quizzical look on her face reflected her thought process clearly.

"Oh. . . really?" She asked.

Her voice sounded sad and her grey eyes grew larger as her face formed a hurt expression. Heidi couldn't help but inwardly groan as she came to realize the nature of the grey-eyed girl before her. The girl was a pacifist and the fates were cruel to bring the girl to her door.

"Yeah"

"Yeah?" She repeated.

Unable to take this any longer, she sighed loudly and mentally slapped herself for what she did next.

"Yeah. Now come in before I get the urge to slam the door on your face again."

She stared up the sky for a second and cringed inside before taking a bag from the girls arms and ushering her inside.

* * *

><p>Her eyes shot open the next morning at exactly 5 in the morning. She got up, entered the bathroom, freshened up and threw on some a pair of black leggings and black sports bra. She then proceeded to tie her hair up, take a plain white tee out and hang it around her neck before heading out. The sun hadn't come out yet and it was misty outside, there was a slight chill in the air but heck she'd handled worse weather. She plugged her headphones in her ears and ran.<p>

_One . . .two . . . three . . . four . . . five . . . six . . . seven . . ._

She found her way onto the main road thanks to Amanda, her roommate had proven herself not too useless after all. The school wasn't that far away from town, just a few miles but still she was in the middle of nowhere. All she had to do was make it to town and be back in time for her first day of school. No sweat.

_Eight . . .nine . . . ten . . . eleven . . . twelve . . . thirteen . . ._

Lost in her own head, she delayed to notice how beautiful the sight before her actually was. She was on a long narrow road with a forest of trees along both sides. The leaves were a blend of various pinks, oranges and yellows. It was quite beautiful in the middle of nowhere, almost peaceful and she didn't know whether or not it was a good thing. Then again, she knew better than to perceive the world to be peaceful. The more peaceful or beautiful something was the more danger and deception it held. Just like her. The world was evil and so were the people in it. It was a dog eat dog world, no one was genuinely nice. At the end of the day it's just who you are and where you stand. She always stood on top.

_Fourteen . . . fifteen . . . sixteen . . . seventeen . . . eighteen . . ._

The music blasted in her ears as the cool mist brushed her revealed skin. She began to slow her pace for it would only be a matter of minutes before she reached town. All she needed to do was find a coffee shop in this god forsaken town and the repair shop Adams had texted her about earlier to pick up her car. If there were two things she needed to survive, it was a nice cup of caffeine filled coffee and her car.

_Nineteen . . . twenty . . . twenty-one . . . twenty-two_

It was still early in the morning and by the time she entered town, the shops were either still closed or just opening up. Lucky for her, she found a coffee shop that was literally just opening its doors. With a quick prayer to the God she didn't quite believe in, she jogged over to the shop.

She could feel the eyes of the town's people on her. She was used to attention but for a reason beyond her comprehension it bothered her, the entire town bothered her. Everything from the school, to the town, to the people in the town irked her. She cooled herself down with her white tee as she entered the shop. Hanging it around her neck once more, she walked over to the counter to be a greeted by a young man only a few years older than her.

"Hi my name is . . . welcome to . . . your order . . . ma'am."

"Coffee. Black. No sugar."

The young man stared at her for a moment too long before accepting the cash she held out.

"Keep the change, I'll be back in 5."

She checked her watch and noted that she had a little bit over an hour to get back to the school and get herself ready. She found the car shop rather easily and as she entered the shops doors she was met immediately by a short, chubby name by a name she would have caught if she wasn't to busy trying _not _to pay the man any attention. She could feel the eyes of the man on her along with the eyes of a few other men at the shop. Now what was a pretty little lady like her doing in the shop for big-boys?

"Now how may we help you pretty lady? . . . Lost?"

The smug look on his face was enough to make her gag and she could hear the other men in the shop snicker. It was pathetic.

"The car that was delivered to you this morning." She stated in a condescending manner. "It's mine."

He stared at her in disbelief for a second but was reassured by the somewhat intimidating expression on her face.

"You sure about that?" He asked. "I mean a little lady like you-

"Just get the car." She interrupted with a glare.

As he walked away, she turned around to get a good look inside the shop, or at least a good look at what was inside the shop. A certain piece of machinery had caught her eye above all else. She made her way over to it and examined it carefully from a short distance, careful not to touch it. It was a quite the piece of artwork. The owner seemed to have done a hell of a number on it, but even in the condition it was in, it was beautiful.

"That's one hell of a bike you've got here."

He was thrown off for a quick second by her remark. He hadn't realized that she knew of his presence. He was standing almost five feet behind her. He did however, feel inclined to answer.

"Thanks."

A large smile appeared on her face at his hesitation before speaking. She was aware of his presence from the moment she had started to admire the bike. Years of training had allowed her to garner the ability to instantly intake her environment. Every little detail about the shop had automatically cataloged itself in her mind from the moment she walked in. She had calculated all possible exit and entrance strategies, memorized the license plates of all the vehicles inside and outside the shop, and assessed all the individuals in the shop – all in a matter of seconds.

"It's a Ducati 749 . . . or at least it was."

He took a few steps in her directions; she hadn't turn around to face him yet. So he examined her as she examined his bike.

"So, are you new in town?"

She had intended on saying something rude but as she turned around to face the owner of the machine she was admiring, she stopped in her tracks. The man in front of her was a sight to behold. No, she was only going to be nice to the guy because with a bike like that he deserved a little respect. No need to get herself attached to anyone here.

"Yeah. I just moved up here from New York." She smiled.

He had intended on interrogating the girl, to find out more about her considering that he wasn't to keen on newcomers; not after what had happened with Chase. When she turned to face him however, his male instincts took over. The girl was toned and out of this world beautiful.

"Wow, that's awesome. I love New York. I'm Pogue Parry by the way. It's ah, nice to meet you."

He held out his hand and saw a moment of hesitation before she took it. She had a surprisingly firm grip.

She too was quite pleased with the site before her. She would be lying if she denied that he was handsome. He was built, had long dirty blonde hair and eyes that made a girl want to do all kinds of wrong. Her smile grew wider as she watched his reaction to her. She could tell he was checking her out against his better judgment and that was enough to indicate that he was most certainly not single.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Parry." She held his hand a bit longer than she needed to and smiled as she felt him pull away.

She had always been good at reading people's personalities. Her training helped her perfect the skill. She had learned to extract and assess as much as she could within the first few minutes of interaction. Judging from their little interaction right now, he was not only, not on the market but was in a steady long-term relationship.

"Call me Pogue."

"OK, _Pogue._ I'm Heidi. "

She grew amused as his eyes reluctantly followed her hands down to her hips and immediately shoot upward when she traced her thumb along the inside of leggingd, revealing the slightest hint of black lace. There weren't many men that could ignore her appeal. She just had that type of effect on people.

"So, do you go to Spenser?" She asked.

It wasn't really a sincere question considering the fact that she had already deduced he was a student. A boy with a bike like that, especially at that age, was a trust fund baby— and she heard Spenser was full of those.

"Yeah, actually I do. Are you going to be joining me? "

"Todays my first day. Accident?"

Her question had thrown him off. He didn't understand as to what she was referring to. Thankfully, she elaborated.

"Your bike."

"Oh . . . uh, yeah something like that"

His response was quick and he couldn't help but to inwardly cringe at the memory of the night he had his run-in with Chase. He shrugged of the thoughts and decided to show a little Ipswich hospitality. The girl raised no red flags, for now at least.

"What about you? Got a thing for bikes?"

The smirk on her face rivaled any of the ones he had seen on Reid's and the mischief in her eyes caused him to start comparing the two in his head.

"Well, lets just say I'm a big fans of the men who drive them."

Her flirtatious manner seemed to flow naturally in her words. Her mind couldn't help but to remember the bikes she had driven and crashed over the years. It was quite similar to what she had done the men who drove them. Which wasn't far off from what her mind was doing to Pogue this moment.

"Well, while we are on the topic of motor vehicles. I think that's yours he is bringing out right now."

She smiled as she saw the chubby little man bring a little blue bug around the front of the shop and park it next to a black muscle car.

"Oh, you mean the cute little thing? Oh no sweetheart, try the one next to it."

The look on his face was that of most guys when they saw her car. If they weren't impressed, they were shocked – _Pogue_ was shocked and she intended on leaving him that way. She took a few steps in the direction of the car before getting one last word in.

"I like my cars like my boys – Big, strong_ and _fast_."_

He was unquestionably impressed by her car and even more so by her personality. She was definitely something different. Before he could stop himself from doing so, he called after her before she left.

"Hey wait! Umm if you need someone to show you around school, let me now. Spenser is a large place and if you want, after it's repaired, your more than welcome to take the Ducati out for a spin – assuming you know how to ride that is."

He was flirting with her and he didn't even know why. Something about her, the way she carried herself, made him want to get to know her better. She paused letting a wicked grin settle on her lips before responding.

"Thanks for the offer but I actually have one just like it."

He watched her walk away and stood there surprised by her once more. That was certainly a unique encounter. She wasn't like the other girls form Ipswich. She was confident, bold, daring and flirtatious. He could sense the mischief in her aura. As he stood there trying to understand what the hell had just happened, he couldn't help a distinct thought from crossing his mind.

_Reid was going to have a field day with her._

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Our girl has now officially met with two members of the Ipswich gang! This one was a bit short but do let me know what you think! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Her day was going considerably well considering the fact that she was still in the middle of nowhere. She exited the repair shop and was, once again, met with the short man. She would have asked him what he wanted but she had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"It seems like we have a bit of a problem. We were supposed to receive a black Audi A5 this morning. Instead, we received this with your name on it. I'm sure you want your own car, so if it's no problem wit you, we can contact your uncle and have this entire dilemma cleared up in no time."

She looked down at the man and shot him a charming smile.

"Oh, no! There was certainly no mistake at all. You see my uncle is a _very_ busy and moody man. He changes his mind quite often. Trust me, if it has my name on it. I will take it. There is no need to bother him with petty little issues like this. So lets not worry about it, hmm."

The man gave her a questionable stare before nodding his head and handing her the keys. She kept her smile in place until she entered the blacked-out Ford Mustang coupe.

"Good morning babe! How was your trip here?" She spoke flirtatiously in the empty car.

In an instant the dashboard lit up in red.

"Good morning Miss. Adams. My trip was fine, I went by completely undetected."

Not available to the public or even those with the highest of connections, this car along with a few others was a piece of technology ahead of its time. Armed with all of the latest technological and militaristic gadgets, THORNS researchers had also managed to create a car with artificial intelligence. The show Knight Rider wasn't off by much, well it was off by a lot but it captured the general gist of things. She smiled inwardly to herself at the simple thought of flirting with a car. It was terribly amusing, especially when the car wasn't having any of it.

"That's great. I'm going to drive from here to the coffee shop, pick up my coffee and from there, straight back to the school. So switch to manual drive." She ordered.

"No problem Ms. Adams"

"Call me Heidi sweetie. Ms. Adams was my mother and Heidi was the unfortunate name she stuck me with"

She made a quick stop at the coffee shop and when she re-entered the car, she handed over control of the driving to the car. Taking a few sips of her coffee she spoke once more.

"Alright, babe. First things first, I need a live video feed to Demi."

Before she knew it the windshield had become her own personal screen and a window had popped opened to reveal a young woman with brown hair and striking features. She looked at Heidi and breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's about time." She scowled

"Yeah, yeah. Here's the deal. I'm calling to thank you and let you know that you'll have it back in no time"

Demi glared at her for a second before sighing loudly and expressing her concern. She knew that Heidi's "thank you" really didn't mean anything. She had owed Heidi a favor and this was her calling it in.

"I appreciate you letting me know you have him but you do realize that Elijah is going to murder us if he finds out right? In fact, I'm not even sure if murder is the right term. All I'm saying is, don't screw this up and don't get caught. This is it. I owe you nothing anymore."

Heidi stared at the girl as she spoke, crude honesty behind the girl's words. This was a business agreement and Demi was right. Her debt had been paid.

"Done. We are even and as much as I'd like to say you'll never hear from me again—we both know that's not true."

She was about to disconnect the feed when Demi spoke up once again.

"Oh and by the way. It has a name."

"It's a car."

She replied trying to keep her voice calm as the conversation turned in a nonsensical direction.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't have-

"You know what? Fine. What it is? What's the name?" Her patience was wearing thin, this conversation should have ended a few minutes ago.

"His name is Cruz. He has feelings. Try to refrain from being your normal self. He is all you've got."

Those were the last words to come out Demi's mouth before she disconnected and they left her slightly irritated. Demi was right. The car was her only tool, her only weapon. She was stranded out here, all the while she knew something big was going down at THORN.

"Cruz, I'm going to need you to pull up everything you have on me for the past few days."

In a matter of seconds, snapshots of newspapers and tabloids appeared on screen.

"_Teen Supermodel A No Show In Paris."_

"_Heidi Adams In Rehab!"_

"_Supermodel Heidi Adams Elopes With British Boyfriend"_

She wanted to say she couldn't believe it but the truth was she could. Her (almost) true identity was her best Alias. Heidi Adams, rich socialite -trust fund baby- turned model, has access to everyone and everything. No ne would be suspicious of a girl like that for espionage. However, staring at the numerous headlines, she knew that there could have been some better PR, especially since British guys were so not her type.

"Next thing, I need you to pull up everything and anything about a young girl named Amanda George, a man named Pogue Parry and a girl supposedly named Kate. I don't know her last name but how many Kates could there possibly be in this place. Narrow the parameters by searching for those names in the Spenser Academy electronic database. Oh, and when I say everything, I don't mean everything. Just everything I shouldn't know. While you're at it, I also need you to get me on a line with my PR representative Stefan."

In what seemed like a less than a minute, profiles and pictures of her future classmates appeared on the screen and a call to Stefan was made. She had 5 minutes until she reached Spenser, so she would need to make this quick. Her thought process was interrupted, however, as Stefan's voice echoed in the car.

_"Who the hell is this!?"_

"You have less than 5 seconds to explain to me why you didn't tell me about the media."

_"Oh it's you." _He muttered, _"Do you have any idea what time it is! Why the hell would you call me now?"_

"4 seconds."

_"Ah! Who the hell cares? I didn't think it mattered or that you'd be bothered with the stupid news stories. It's the God Damn New York media and there is nothing you can do about it. I had some of my people clear the air and rumors and I'm trying to keep you out the papers as much as I can. The tabloids you saw are now the only ones out there. Give me a break, besides rumors are good for your image. Better keep them guessing than give them actual substance. Keeps your popularity up and suspicion down" _

His voice hinted desperation but she knew better than to think it was for her approval of his explanation. He was a nocturnal bastard and she was interrupting his precious beauty sleep. As if he had been reading her mind, he spoke right on queue.

_"Now can I go back to sleep please_?"

Her frustration dimmed at the sound of his voice and she found him rather amusing in his current state.

"Goodnight Stefan."

_"Night."_

The call disconnected and she focused her attention back to the windshield, which was now her personal desktop.

"This is all great information. Send me everything here to my email and do make sure it goes by undetected please. I am still being monitored. Oh and one more thing, do you think it is possible for you to get into THORN under the radar?

"The emails have been sent and I am sorry Heidi. You of all people know THORN cannot be breached. Technically, it doesn't even exist. If I try to find the organization that doesn't exist and try to get into the system that doesn't exist, my presence with you will be detected." Cruz responded.

She couldn't help but to feel tang of disappointment. Something was going down and she was being kept in the dark. Elijah was monitoring her activities and had cut her off from any and every source of Intel. This car was her only connection to such information and she didn't have it for long.

"How much longer do you believe I can keep you here without Elijah finding out?" She asked softly.

"That cannot be calculated but hypothetically speaking - not long."

She let her head fall back to hit the headrest and looked down at the coffee. She had only taken a few sips for it was still half full.

_What the hell was she thinking? She hated coffee._

* * *

><p>She stared at herself in the mirror and concluded that she did, indeed look great. Not only had she managed to get back to Spenser in time to take a shower and get ready, she had by some miracle, managed to make the hideous uniform look good.<p>

The white oxford shirt fit snug underneath the blue sweater vest she had stretched out, as such that it hung off of all the right parts of her body. She opted to leave the first button of her shirt open and wore the tie loosely outside of the sweater. There wasn't a force on the planet that could make her wear that thing underneath the sweater. She had both the skirt and the coat fitted upon her arrival at Ipswich. The skirt was shortened so it was a little above her knee and the boxy blazer was also somewhat fitted.

Her long, dark hair was tied up in a slick, high ponytail and she had applied minimal makeup. She had never been a fan of large amounts of makeup. She was already a beautiful, that much she knew. She was much more intimidating in her natural state. She had found herself to be the envy of many, for her skin was flawless and her beauty required little effort. It took her less than 30 minutes to get ready and in so she had succeeded in looking as if she had just stepped of the runway. She didn't care if she was violating dress code; fashion sense was something she was simply not going to compromise on. She was on her way out when her (temporary) roommate walked in.

"There you are! Did you have a nice run?" Amanda inquired as she got her books together. "Do you know what you have as your first class?"

"History." She responded offhand, still looking herself over in the mirror.

"Aw, that sucks I have English but its right across the hall so we could still walk together. After that?"

"Math."

She didn't know why she was tolerating the girl but for some reason she found herself doing so as she responded once before going towards her bed and picking up a single black and white composition book and pen.

"Oh my God! Me too that's great. Come on, I don't want to be late"

It was at that moment when Heidi got a real good look at her roommate and for some reason, one she could only ascribe to her growing insanity, words slipped out her mouth before she could stop them.

"You're seriously not going like that are you?"

Amanda turned to her in slight shock before reaffirming what had just been said.

"Excuse me?"

Heidi was losing her mind. The seclusion from society and major shopping centers was finally getting to her. She cringed inside before caving in.

"Sit." She ordered as she pushed Amanda down to sit on her bed.

"What are you –

Amanda didn't get a chance to finish her question. Heidi was having a moment of weakness and she did not explain herself... and yet she did.

"Fixing you. You're my roommate and if you're going to be seen with me you need to look good."

Amanda wiggled underneath her before a light bulb went off in her head and a large smile appeared on her lips.

"Wait? So you're keeping me as your roommate?"

"Don't move. That includes your mouth."

"But class starts in-

"Wiggle one more time. I dare you."

She seriously could not believe herself at the moment. This was why she hated plans; nothing ever went according to plan. Here she was not only being nice to the girl she never wanted here in the first place but she was starting to find the girl tolerable. She frowned at the thought. No. She wasn't helping Amanda; she was helping herself. The girl would be seen with her after all.

"Okay. I'm done with your face, now get up." She ordered.

Amanda looked at her face in the mirror and was genuinely surprised. She was a pretty girl but Heidi was a pro.

"Oh my god I look so-

"Yeah, yeah .Ya' look great. Now turn towards me."

Heidi began tugging and tweaking the girls uniform. After a minute she stopped, gave the girl a once-over, turned around, picked up her book and headed towards the door.

Amanda watched her roommate leave with a smug smile on her face. Yeah, she looked great but it was Heidi's antics that amused her. The girl was nice person deep, very deep inside. She was just a little, well a lot , rough around the edges. Her smiled widened before she looked herself over really quick and called after her roommate.

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>It was the first day of class since their winter break and as usual Reid was already slumped over his desk, fast asleep. History was more of Tyler's thing anyway.<p>

"Dude, seriously? We have only been back one day and you can't keep even keep yourself awake for a single class?"

It was Tyler's voice that had awoken him from his nap. He looked over at his best friend and shot him a lopsided smile.

"I stay up during lunch don't I? I also, stay up for gym mind you. Besides if I stay up then what do I have you for?"

Tyler shook his head as he watched his best friend put his head down once again. Reid was always like this. They were always like this. Reid was the careless one and he was the good one – the baby. Reid got them into trouble and he got them out. Well, most of the time anyway. With a slight shake of his head, he focused his attention to the teacher.

"Alright everyone, lets settle down. I'm sure you all had a good winter break but it's time to get back to work. We'll start of with a simple question. One you should all know the answer to, if you did the readings I assigned for the break. Can anyone tell me, what the immediate cause of the of the 30 years war was?"

The room was silent. Each and every head in the room looked anywhere but towards their instructor. Of course no one had done the reading. They were too trying to enjoy the holidays before the new semester sucked them in.

"I know we haven't touched the topic at all, this is just to see how much of the readings you probably didn't read. What about you Mr. Simms? Any ideas?"

Tyler groaned inwardly at the sound of his name. Of all of the unlucky souls in the room, he would be the one called out on a subject that he didn't study for. Not to say that he didn't study, he had skimmed through the reading, just not with great attention. He took great pride in being a good student but there was a lot more on his mind than history readings. One of which was trying to pick up after their run in with Chase.

"Mr. Simms? " The teacher repeated.

The sound of his name pulled him back from his thoughts and he contemplated throwing any answer out there but decided against it.

"Sorry sir. I don't seem to remember."

He could see the disappointment flash in his instructors face for a second before it disappeared. He hated the look of disappointment. It was unnerving.

"Alright then. What about you Mr. Garwin? Seeing as you seem to be _oh-so_ attentive today."

Reid's head shot up and he shot the teacher a lazy smirk. One that Tyler knew all too well. It was the look Reid usually wore before he was going to say or do something very, very stupid.

"You know? If I actually cared to know the answer to that question, I wouldn't be putting my head down now would I? Sorry, Teach but the only war I care about is one where we kicked some ass!"

The class began to snicker and their instructors face light up in bright red.

"Quite down every one. You can see me after class Mr. Garwin and if anyone knows the answer to the question, I urge you not to hold back. Anyone?"

The class was silent once more.

"Oh come on! Are you going to tell me not a single student in this room did the reading?"

Tyler almost felt bad for their instructor as the room remained silent. He tried long and hard to remember what he had read.

"1618"

Her voice echoed in the classroom as all the heads in the room snapped to see where it came from.

"Excuse me?" The teacher asked as he turned towards her surprised.

"May 23rd, 1618" She repeated. " The Defenestration of Prague."

His breath hitched at the sight of her. He observed her carefully as he watched the situation before him unfold. Beautiful wouldn't even begin to describe her.

"You know, when they threw those two imperial governors and their scribe out the window? No?"

"Correct!" The teacher exclaimed "Job well done Miss -

"Adams. Just transferred in." She informed him.

"Well done Miss. Adams. It's nice to know some of us actually study on our own time. You may have seat anywhere you like."

She shot the teacher a quick menacing smile before looking around the classroom for an empty seat. Never in his life had he wanted the seat next to him, currently occupied by Reid, to be vacant. It was at that moment when the oddest of things happened. The minute her head had turned in search for an empty seat, her ice-cold blue eyes instantly met warm ones. For a moment too long, all time stopped.

Her voice alone had seized him like some sort of paralysis. But right now, he couldn't move, he couldn't breathe and he couldn't think. Unable to avert his eyes from hers, he knew he was bewitched. But it was her eyes that grabbed his attention, blue even at a distance, a volatile color that was simply unforgettable. He was lost in her eyes, searching for what exactly? He had no clue. Looking into those eyes, just felt . . . _right_.

"Dibs."

His head instantly snapped into Reid's direction whose voice brought him back to reality.

"What?"

Reid shot him a look and repeated himself, except this time he decided he would enunciate every syllable of the word.

"D-III-BB-ZZZZ"

Tyler looked long and hard at his best friend, he could not believe they were going to have to go through this again. On second thought, he could most definitely believe this was happening. He shook his head before speaking

"Dude, you _cannot _call dibs on a girl. That's ridiculous!"

"Who says I can't? It's a free world man."

"Reid, how many times are we going to go through this? You can't call dibs on a girl. Women are not property!"

"What ever man."

Were the only words that came out his mouth as his best friend ogled over the new girl.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Let me know what you all are thinking! Also, have a positively amazing day! <strong>


End file.
